Testament Jacka
by Akikokitsune
Summary: Jakie po stu latach od Tragedii wspomnienia przywołuje Jackowi śnieg? Lekkie spoilery do 17 i 20 tomu. Zainspirowane piosenką Within Temptation - It's the fear


Znów padał śnieg.

Jack usiadł przy oknie i wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w płatki miotane wiatrem. Dawniej w takich sytuacjach czuł niezwykłą nostalgię, jego umysł zasypywały miliony wspomnień. Teraz panowała tam pustka. Dawniej jego myśli krążyły jedynie wokół Lacie. Teraz pragnął jedynie, by to wszystko się skończyło. Chciał wreszcie uwolnić się od tej pustki, od tej ciemności, którą sam stworzył.

Skąd wzięła się ta pustka?

_"Może teraz naprawdę umieram?" pomyślał. „Powoli umieram... Oswald, jak długo mam jeszcze na ciebie czekać aż mnie od tego uwolnisz?"_

Westchnął.

Uwolnienie było niemożliwe. Glen by go nie zabił. Nigdy. Jedynie oddałby swoje życie. Tak jak wtedy.

Jak zawsze, gdy Jack zaczynał myśleć o śmierci, wspomnienia w nim odżywały. Jakby chciały się z nim pożegnać.

Może powinien je komuś przekazać?

Nie, to nic nie dało, kiedy opowiedział wszystko Arthurowi.

Komu innemu mógłby je przekazać? Oz już go nienawidził. Gilbert chciał go zabić. Vince pogrążył się w rozpaczy i przestał słuchać innych. Alice... Ona nigdy go nie słuchała. Z nich wszystkich to ona nienawidziła go najbardziej. W pełni zasłużenie, ale... przynajmniej w tej chwili Jack chciał mieć kogoś bliskiego.

_"Oswald, ile mam jeszcze na ciebie czekać? To wygląda jakbyś próbował przede mną uciec. Uciec przed końcem. Uciec przed faktem, że oboje umieramy."_

Jack przymknął oczy i ponownie udał się w samotną podróż po swoich wspomnieniach. Kolejny raz tworzył ten testament.

Był trzecim synem rodu Vessaliusów. A raczej bękartem. Kimś, kogo nie powinno być. Tak samo było z jego matką. Kto potrzebuje ciężarnej kochanki? Stanowi jedynie problem. Tylko po co ją tak po prostu wyrzucać? Lepiej zabawić się jeszcze raz, poopowiadać jej romantyczne bzdury, że jeszcze po nią wróci. Wszystko, by całe życie na niego czekała i nie sprawiała problemów. Zresztą samotna matka bez pieniędzy nie przetrwa zbyt długo na ulicy.

_"Ach... Dziękuję ci ojcze za jakże wielkie twoje miłosierdzie! Choć już dawno oduczyłem się ciebie nienawidzić. Musiałem odrzucić wszelkie emocje i skupić się na ważniejszym celu – odnalezieniu Lacie. Co mam teraz zrobić, gdy jej już nie ma? Oswald, wróć i ukróć moje cierpienia."_

Matka Jacka nie wytrzymała tego wszystkiego psychicznie. Zwykle wspomagała się alkoholem, ale wtedy stawała się agresywna. Chociaż może to było lepsze od jej trzeźwego szaleństwa.

- Jack, coraz bardziej przypominasz swojego ojca – mówiła tuląc go lub gładząc jego policzek.

Ton jej głosu go przerażał. Być może matka nigdy nie dostrzegła w nim swojego synka. Potrafiła tylko szukać swojego ukochanego. Prawie jak Jack szukał Lacie. Może po niej to odziedziczył? Dobrze, że nie miał dzieci. Nie przekazał tej klątwy dalej.

Od tonu jej głosu gorsza była jedynie treść jej wypowiedzi. Nienawidził tego, a przez to nienawidził też siebie.

_"Jak ona mogła mnie do ciebie porównywać, ojcze? Gdybym tylko mógł, zniszczyłbym wszystko w sobie, co mam przez ciebie. Nawet moje życie, choć ono nigdy nie było zbyt wiele warte. Z jak wielką chęcią wypompowałbym całą krew z moich żył, by usunąć twój ślad ze mnie. Nie chcę być taki jak ty. Nie zostawiłbym mamy... Ale ja też ją zostawiłem! Uciekłem! Przez twoją zatrutą krew!"_

Jack otworzył oczy. Nie widział sensu w rozpamiętywaniu rzeczy, które nie miały już dla niego znaczenia.

Przez śnieżycę za oknem w pokoju zrobiło się ciemno.

Znów był otoczony przez ciemność.

Dłonią odnalazł koc i zarzucił go sobie na ramiona.

Mimowolnie nucił piosenkę.

Lacie.

Niemal jak wtedy, gdy jej szukał w towarzystwie ciemności i piosenki. To byli jego najlepsi kompani. Nie ważne co się działo, nie ważne jak bardzo się bał, oni nigdy go nie opuszczali. Nie ranili go i nie opuszczali jak wszyscy.

Wtedy dla zdobycia informacji o Lacie był gotowy zrobić wszystko. Nawet jeśli się bał, nawet jeśli dręczyło go sumienie, nawet jeśli to go niszczyło.

_"Chcesz bym kogoś zabił?"_

_"Chcesz mnie zgwałcić?"_

_"Dobrze... Tylko powiedz coś o Lacie."_

Nie raz zraniony siadał na skraju łóżka i otulał się kocem. Nucąc melodię zamykał oczy. Nie chciał widzieć osoby, z która dzielił łoże. Świadomie pogrążał się w ciemności.

_"Lacie, dlaczego wtedy mnie nie uratowałaś? Byłaś gotowa zabić każdego, kto choćby mnie uderzył, ale czy to cię nie wzruszało? Lacie! Czemu nie byłaś wtedy przy mnie? Czemu mnie opuściłaś?"_

Po latach wreszcie ją odnalazł. Nawet jeśli droga do tego celu go zniszczyła, wystarczyło mu, że znów ją zobaczy.

_"Oswald, to wtedy spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy..."_

- Nawet jeśli stoję tuż obok ciebie, nie mogę pozbyć się obrzydliwego wrażenia, że tak naprawę nikogo tu nie ma. (…) Jaki jesteś naprawdę Jacku Vessaliusie?

_"Czy to takie ważne? Bycie kimś? Przez całe życie musiałem kogoś udawać. Możliwe, że nigdy nie byłem sobą. Pewnie masz rację i mnie tu nie ma. Nie istnieję. Jestem jedynie ładną powłoką pozbawiona duszy. Dlatego wszyscy mogli mną swobodnie manipulować."_

Pewnego dnia Jack ocknął się z tego stanu, ale już było za późno. Wpadł w rozpacz widząc ciało Oswalda. Zabił go. Ostatnią bliską mu osobę. Inni odeszli dużo wcześniej. Jedynie Oswald zawsze był po jego stronie...

_"Mam tylko jedno pytanie, na które i tak nie dostanę odpowiedzi... Oswald, byłeś mną zainteresowany, bo jedynie się mną bawiłeś jak inni, czy może... Przepraszam, chyba za dużo o tym myślałem. O sto lat za dużo i wciąż myślę. Ale nie zwróciłbyś uwagi na kogoś takiego jak ja. Zwykłego śmiecia z ulicy, który oddaje się wszystkim..._

_Oswald, bo... chyba byłeś kimś dla mnie ważnym. Skoro przez sto lat, kiedy wspomnienia o Lacie bladły, czekałem na ciebie i wciąż czekam..._

_Błagam przyjdź i zabij mnie zanim stanę się jedynie problemem. Pomyśl, że uwolnisz mnie od rozpaczy._

_Przykro mi, że nie potrafię ciebie uwolnić. Może lepiej byłoby poczekać na koniec świata, a nie temu zapobiegać. Wywołujesz tylko więcej bólu. A tak umarlibyśmy w spokoju, razem. Nikt by nie cierpiał z samotności, nikt by nie cierpiał..._

_Oswald, nie uciekaj przed końcem. Tego nie unikniesz._

_Oswald, nie uciekaj... przede mną..."_


End file.
